legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarparious Serpentus
=The hatchling years= 21BBY Sarparious, a physically fit Trandoshan infant, hatches from his egg. He swiftly learns to crawl, utilising all four of his clawed limbs. His scales and claws swiftly begin developping and his eyes slowly adopt a subtle shade of red. Little more transpires this year, as Sarparious merely increases in strength and agility. 20BBY Sarparious has fully developed his scales and claws, he is now starting to develop his first ridges. Sarparious's parents notice subtle differences between Sarparious and a standard Trandoshan hatchling, his ridges are somewhat longer and he is of an unusual stature for a hatchling. Later that year it becomes evident that Sarparious is not an average Trandoshan warrior hatchling. Upon contacting the leading royal of clan Sanlash, Sarparious's clan, they are ordered to observe him carefully and report any additional developments. Unbeknownst to little Sarparious, his fate has taken a most unfortunate turn. 19BBY Sarparious is now three years of age, he has successfully mastered his first words in the Trandoshan tongue and has managed to successfully master bipedal locomotion. Sarparious's ridges have finished developing, a single row of razor sharp scales adorning the centre of his skull from his eyebrows to the top of his neck, his eyes have also adopted a more vibrant crimson colouration. His parents report his rapid development to the clan royal, who assures said parents that this is a positive alteration and that they should in fact be pleased with Sarparious's irregularities. Toward the conclusion of this year, two Trandoshan mercenaries bearing the Sanlash military emblem, arrive within the den of Sarparious's parents, informing the Doshan couple that their orders are to collect Sarparious from his parental units on behalf of the clan leader. Sarparious's parental units eagerly co-operate. =Hatchling years: The first guardian= 18BBY It is determined that Sarparious is of the caste his clan have designated an "Alpha", he has developed differently to the majority of Trandoshan warriors and is vastly more intelligent. As a result, Sarparious has been deemed a more "important" Trandoshan within the Sanlash clan. Within Sanlash clan hierarchy, Trandoshan's born of the Alpha caste are considered superior to those of the Runt, Warrior and Beta caste, due to their physical capabilities and innate intellectual superiority. The two Sanlash mercenaries relinquish Sarparious to his new "parent", his guardian designated Verkashessan. Verkashessan is a former Trandoshan mercenary who succeeded in becoming a distinguished Sanlash hero within battle. Verkashessan is now charged with observing, caring and watching over Sarparious as she ensures that he receives all of the knowledge that he shall require, to function as an Alpha and to survive comfortably within Trandoshan society. 17BBY Sarparious "celebrates" the fifth anniversary of his birth with Verkashessan, by departing with a Sanlash hunting party to observe them neutralising a creature, that is considered amongst the most dangerous and prized within the commonly hunted Sanlash prey. Whilst observing the hunt, Sarparious is inadvertently trampled by a Trandoshan Dewback as it is being herded by the hunting party. Verkashessan immediately retrieves Sarparious's broken form, swiftly transporting him to her residence to be treated. Extraordinarily, Sarparious appears to have managed to receive only severe bruising and a minor number of fractures after bearing the mammoth weight of this gargantuan creature and he makes a hasty recovery. Sarparious continues his "education" under Verkashessan, being taught basic numeracy, the Doshan tongue and the very basics of Doshan brawling. His education continues along this path for several years with no events of interest. = Hatchling years: The second guardian = 14BBY Now that Sarparious has successfully survived to see his eighth birthday, he is deemed sufficiently prepared to begin his true training. Verkashessan begins to host simplistic sparring sessions with the inexperienced hatchling and is swiftly impressed by the amount that he has successfully absorbed via his studies. However, during a sparring session Sarparious inadvertently claws across his guardians left eye and as a result is subjected to a severe beating by the enraged guardian. When a Sanlash "Guard" encounters Sarparious, wandering through the clans capital in an attempt to collect supplies to assist in his recovery, he swiftly reports Sarparious's considerable injuries. Verkashessan is immediately executed for attempting to kill a member of a higher caste without sufficient reason, despite Sarparious's objections. He is swiftly transferred to a new guardian designated "Ssslerassk the betrayer", a large Doshan male from the most savage of Blood Clans, who previous fled to Sanlash upon being discovered selling information to the Sand Clan. A very dark path is about to become revealed to the Trandoshan infant. 13BBY Ssslerassk proves less lenient or "gentle" than Verkashessan, he spars upon a daily basis with the young Sarparious, despite the young Trandoshan's condition or fatigue. Ssslerassk too is amazed at how swiftly Sarparious manages to shrug off and discard his injuries or condition and the pace at he succeeds in grasping and utilising new sparring techniques. Sarparious's training continues for an additional three years, both in combat and now in basic literacy and "diplomacy". = Sarparious, the slaver!= 11BBY Sarparious is twelve! Now within the final years of "Hatchlinghood" Sarparious is taught how to handle and maintain numerous Trandoshan firearms and melee weapons, within mere days Sarparious displays proficiency with these new weapons and as such is swiftly deemed prepared to experience his first slave raid. Sarparious is stationed as an observer upon the ship colourfully designated "Breakin' Point", his first slave raid progresses smoothly and Sarparious returns to his training with Ssslerassk. This cycle of unarmed and ranged combat training, accompany by occasional slave raid assignments continues relentlessly. 10BBY Sarparious is permitted to participate upon a low risk slave raid upon a freight ship, he successfully captures three of the armed security personnel and delivers them to Ssslerassk as proof of his progression. Ssslerassk is impressed and deems it prudent to truly test Sarparious. Ssslerassk sends Sarparious alone upon a Doshan Dewback hunt, informing Sarparious that it is his duty as an Alpha to ensure that Sanlash's food stocks remain at an acceptable level. During the hunt Sarparious successfully fells one of the gargantuan beasts but is subjected to two broken ribs and a broken collar in the process, when the feral creature successfully head butts the Trandoshan teenager. Ssslerassk now considers it time to begin training Sarparious in the "ethics" and implications of his future role. Ssslerassk attempts to teach Sarparious to become a cold, calculative and ruthless killer, as his clan shall expect. 9BBY Sarparious murders Ssslerassk in the midst of a slave raid, upon witnessing his guardian attempting to violently beat and collar a female Human as she attempts to protect her offspring. Upon his return to Sanlash, he is treated as if he were a hero, not for assisting the slave but for successfully neutralising his own guardian at the age of thirteen. Sarparious brings the female to his former guardians residence and begins conversing with her, attempting to learn of other cultures and other ways. Several guards discover Sarparious's actions and seize the female and her children, brutally killing them before Sarparious, claiming they were attempting to pollute the young sentients mind. Sarparious swiftly comes to learn that his attempts at assisting other non-Trandoshan sentients, shall merely cause further suffering. =The final guardian= 8BBY Despite successfully surviving without the aid of a guardian for a single year, Sarparious is assigned one final guardian by the name of "Servenask". This Doshan is very different in comparison to the majority of most, even compared to other Alpha caste males. Severenask confesses that he believes himself to be amongst the more civilised and intelligent Trandoshan's. As opposed to teaching Sarparious how to fight, this guardian focuses upon teaching Sarparious how to behave. Unlike the majority of the Trandoshan's Sarparious has encountered, this one does not wish to teach Sarparious that he must become a cold blooded killer, instead he attempts to teach the teenaged Trandoshan that he does not 'have' to be a brutal, cold, killing machine if he does not wish to. 5BBY Servenask arranges for Sarparious Sarparious to receive own vessel and congratulates him upon proving a good student, he informs Sarparious that within in one year he will undergo his first mating season and officially become an adult. This means that the teenaged Trandoshan shall no longer require a guardian. Sarparious is still uncertain of whether he desires to become what he was originally intended to be, or become a somewhat more civilised creature, such as Servenask. He utilises the ship to continue his slaving career whilst he considers his options. Later this year Servanask accompanies Sarparious upon a slave raid upon a freighter in orbit around Bespin. During the raid Sarparious successfully captures a single Wookiee. The rest of the crew manage to escape utilising the escape pods of the freighter. Sarparious decides to keep this particular Wookiee for himself, wishing to learn a greater about his species most hated enemy. For over half a year Sarparious began to befriend the Wookiee and learn the strange creatures language. He removes his new comrades shock collar once he believes he can sufficiently trust it and, instead, substitutes it with a false collar marked with an "S" etched into it. This is intended to ensure the Wookiee is safe to walk the streets of Dosha without being enslaved or attacked. = A mistake made clear... A difficult choice... = 4BBY Early this year Sarparious's Wookiee comrade murders Servenask before Saraprious, Sarparious is too deeply in shock to assist his beloved guardian. The Wookiee returns his collar to the prone Sarparious and apologises deeply, quickly fleeing the scene. Sarparious discovers his "comrade" was neutralised later that day whilst attempting to discreetly enter the Sanlash capital Starport. Sarparious now realises he must make the decision Servenask gave to him. He must become a cold, calculative killer or a kind hearted, civilised Doshan. Sarparious deems neither choice prudent and selects a third. Sarparious begins to study the arts of manipulation, charisma and battlefield tactics. Toying with the mind of other sentients swiftly becomes a pass time to this hurt Trandoshan. Later that year After another successful raid, Sarparious returns to Dosha. While proceeding to his home, the young Doshan male encounters an unusual Human male, preaching within a Sanlash street that leads to his abode. He soon befriends the Human and accompanies him into his own abode to speak about this unusual religion. The mysterious Human informs Sarparious that he can tell that "he is not like most other Doshan's" and departs, leaving him with numerous "Holy Books". For the continuation of the year, life progressed as usual, slaving and training his ability to predict and influence other sentients and events. Sarparious remains very isolated from the majority of the other Trandoshan's within his clans capital, finding he only makes Trandoshan comrades when the other desires something from him, such as utilising his power as a member of the Alpha caste. Sarparious soon turns to the "Holy Books" that the priest had entrusted to him, moderately surprised to find the books tell tales of unsung heroes doing noble deeds utilising unusual abilities, describing in detail the theory behind these abilities and yet containing no information about a "god" or "deity". Though Sarparious does not yet realise, these books shall have a considerable impact upon his future. =The choice is made= 3BBY-1BBY Sarparious spends these years upon the continuation of his studies, every night his dreams are dominated by the words of the mysterious priest and Servenask. His internal conflict between becoming a caring creature or being the cold monster he was intended to become escalates, now Sarparious is having considerable trouble restraining his temper. He frequently snaps at other Alpha's and warriors and begins to suffer grim fantasies of broken bones and spurting wounds when angered too deeply. Sarparious becomes desperate to find an answer, to find a way. He turns more and more frequently to the holy tomes and slaves he obtains for answers, hoping to locate something that will assist him in choosing his path once and for all. 0BBY At the age of twenty two Sarparious approaches the royal, presently in power amongst Sanlash and requests special permission to depart from Dosha and remain free from the planet until such a date that his return is deemed necessary. The clan leader agrees, requesting that Sarparious learns as great a deal as he can about the galaxy and controlling the sentients within it, so that should he ever be required by Sanlash, he would be better capable of assisting. Sarparious agrees and departs from Dosha with the considerable sum of credits he has amassed from his former slaving career, to travel and attempt to locate a planet he wishes to inhabit. During his search Sarparious encounters a squadron of Doshan boarding craft from a rival clan, attempting to board a civilian transport. When Sarparious boards the ship himself to investigate, he discovers the Doshan's attacking and beating the sentients onboard. Sarparious attempts to aid the non-Trandoshan sentients and as a result, the Trandoshan's attempt to dispose of him, he is forced to neutralise the small number of warriors in self defence. He takes the most wounded of the civilians with him and informs the rest that they are to continue upon their travels. 1ABY Sarparious travels to Tatooine based upon what he was informed by the slave he liberated, there he assists the female in returning to her home in Mos Espa, before deciding to investigate further. He departs to Mos Eisly and upon locating nothing but a hive of scum that rivals even Dosha, he contacts the slave again. This time, the slave informs Sarparious that the people he may wish to spend time amongst would be within the city designated "Mos Entha", thus Sarparious became introduced to the citizens of this fine settlement. 1ABY continued During a fleeting visit to the local cantina, Sarparious encounters a priest utilising the designation "Elgaric Shok'an". Sarparious becomes comrades with this sentient very shortly after their initial encounter and Elgaric mentions to Sarparious that he would desire to converse with him in a more private location. Sarparious accompanies Elgaric to a secret temple, concealed many kilometres to the north east of Mos Entha. Elgaric explains that this temple is devoted to a religion known as "The Order of Kan'ath" and that the "priests" are in fact studying an ancient energy, learning to manipulate it. Elgaric makes Sarparious undergo several tests and trials before agreeing to allow Sarparious to join this order, informing him that it is imperative that no other sentient discovers Sarparious's abilities. 1ABY part 3 Elgaric introduces Sarparious to one of his peers by the name of "Jhieve Cianon", a male of a species Sarparious has not previously encountered. Jhieve explains in greater detail about the energies they manipulative and exactly what Sarparious's differences to standard sentients is, to the greatest of his ability. Sarparious quickly becomes trusted comrades with Jhieve and the two train together frequently. When Jhieve considers Sarparious ready, he even gifts the Trandoshan an ancient, dysfunctional energy weapon that had once belonged to an order that Jhieve once belonged to, decades ago. this weapon, unbeknownst to Sarparious, was a broken lightsaber. Unfortunately, when Sarparious requested additional knowledge upon this weapon from Elgaric, he was informed that he could not receive such from any member of The Order of Kan'ath, as their order utilised no technologically advanced weapons. Thus Sarparious never learned to utilise this weapon, keeping it only as a relic to study and fuel his intrigue as he reverted to utilising his blade. =The final year of Entha= 2ABY pre-storm Sarparious continued to train with Jhieve, discovering more and more about his unusual abilities, from his friend, the books he had received those years before and mundane artefacts Jhieve aided Sarparious in retrieving. Sarparious even began to discover others like himself, even imparting his meagre knowledge to those who were similar himself but lacked even the rudimentary knowledge that Sarparious possessed. Unfortunately one such person he encountered was another member of his order, one who had accepted an alternative path, a darker path. This person slowly convinced Sarparious to become like them. 2ABY during and after the storm Sarparious was one of the few fortunate sentients who was present at Mos Entha when the catastrophic storm that destroyed the settlement struck and survived to speak of it. After this catastrophe, Sarparious proceeded to Wayfar, as many of the other survivors had also done. trying to build his life a-new, it was here that Sarparious encountered those who may wish to hurt sentients who were different in the way that Sarparious had come to be. Sarparious managed to survive trial after trial, even discovery by a pair of inquisitors by the designation of "Daniel' Gray" and "Likonaev Siaty" and their student, his old comrade "Sarvan Brosk". =A new life= 3ABY - 4ABY The Order of Kan'ath collapsed with the disappearance of its original leader "Elgaric", Sarparious's tutor... Despite Sarparious's most valiant and desperate attempts to ensure the order could continue, his knowledge was too limited in comparison to his former mentor and too few sentients desired the knowledge or trials he was capable of imparting. Soon thereafter, Jhieve informed Sarparious that he was also preparing to depart and offered Sarparious a unique opportunity. he informed Sarparious that he had, in his possession, a gift from his people. An ancient artefact created centuries ago, by the order he had once belonged too, Sarparious now knew these to be the "Jedi". Jheieve informed Sarparious that this artefact would allow Sarparious to remove his abilities, stored safely within this artefact, but he warned Sarparious of the dangers and conditions this artefact demanded. Once his link was removed it could only be returned a single time and it could never be removed in this manner again. He would also require the assistance of another force sensitive to be capable to accessing the artefact to return his abilities and he 'must' be doing it with his own consent, his own will, for the artefact to work correctly. Sarparious took this fleeting opportunity and utilised the artefact, in the hopes of living a normal life once more his with partner. Once his abilities were no longer present, Sarparious began temporary work as a mercenary, working occasionally for Trandoshan mercenaries and often freelance for those who required such a muscular yet intelligent being. 4ABY After Sarparious's partner mysteriously vanishes, merely to contact Sarparious some weeks after her disappearance, informing him that she does not desire to return him, Sarparious frequents the city of Outmian Yakta. There Sarparious befriends a number of the local citizens and is hired to assist in the liberation of their Mayor, "Cravon Wolfgang Due to his loyalty and assistance rendered, Sarparious succeeds in acquiring the position as the assistant head of the "Krayt" security division and a home within the city. Now a security guard within the large city of Outmian, Sarparious regains his inate desire to protect those he cares for around him. For the majority of his time within the city, Sarparious carefully monitors the city and frequently attempts to apprehend or stop the rogue Imperial Intelligence officer designated "Tail'a Deymous". After Tail'a is successfully apprehended, Sarparious begins to train his new subordinates and colleagues, preparing them for the battles that are yet to come. Several months later, Rhyley Stargazer is shot down during an alliance fleet mission, whilst the majority of the security and Dune Sea Enterprise personnel are attending a feast with an Imperial politician. Immediately upon their return, the security forces initiate a rescue operation to the dangerous planet of Yavin IV, wherein they discover a force sensitive witch from the planet Dathomir, speaking with their wounded Commander. Whilst retreating from Yavin IV, the dune sea enterprises and Outmian security forces encounter a mysterious figure, leading an assualt upon the planet. The figure, soon identified as the corrupt Tyber Zann, demands that the unconscious Rhyley Stargazer is surrendered. However, a traitor among the Criminal Warlords fleet leads a daring revolt, taking control of the majority of his criminal armada and using it to defeat the loyalists, buying the Dune Sea Enterprises employees time to escape. = A protector once more = The raid on Hypori Based upon the ramblings of their injured Commander, the security forces personnel begin to plan a trip to Korriban. Soon thereafter, their recovered Commander informs them of a new threat, a sentient that has control of the force witch "Aniwevei Chiretti", revealed to be the very witch that had saved their Commander upon Yavin IV. How ever, it is soon revealed that this new threat has obtained control of a small number of Tyber Zann's resources, included among them, the Hypori droid factory. Launching a daring raid, the Outmian security forces succeed in infiltrating this facility and obtaining control of the stored droid units. Using several of the Dune Sea Enterprises shipping freighters, the security forces succeed in returning this droid units to Outmian and into their control. Now their beloved Commander calls for an emergency meeting between his security personnel, revealing that their foe is both force sensitive and entrenched upon the planet of Korriban, seeking an untold power. During this meeting, Sarparious is promoted to the rank of Krayt Lieutenant, replacing his previous officer, Ixal Dorran. The Korriban incursion Now armed with their Hyporian Destroyer Droids MK II, the Outmian security forces prepare for an attack upon Korriban, in the hopes of pushing through the dark siders formidable forces and gaining access to the temple that they've discovered. Joined by Saldena Wolfgang, a local "archaeologist" from Outmian, sister of the Mayor Cravon Wolfgang and friend of the companies owner, Caerwynn Royce. The security forces soon learn that, even with their new automated army, the raid upon the temple will be a difficult battle. Confronted by a field of hundred Droideka' mk II, the security forces valiantly battle their way to canyon in which the temple was concealed, leaving all but a handful of their Destroyer Droids to hold the entrance as they delve into the bowels of the tomb. Within the tomb, the company personnel are confronted by an army of thugs, attempting to unearth the many secrets hidden within the tombs cold walls. Suddenly, Commander Stargazer converses with a thug and is lead away from the group, taken into the very recesses of the temple, leaving the security forces alone and confused within the heart of the temple. Soon thereafter, the security forces learn of the goal of controlling this tomb... An army of dark sided force sensitives, frozen in cryogenic suspension, now being unearthed by their foe. Immediately Sarparious and Saldena lead an assault upon the thugs and the freshly awoken dark siders, killing them before they possess the opportunity to awaken from suspended animation sickness. Now realising the scope of the enemies they face, the security forces personnel desperately begin to battle their way through the temple, defeating the scattered and disoriented defensive force that survived their assault. Upon entering the inner sanctuary of the temple, the security discover the scene of a gruesome battle. Soon the Commander reveals that, assisted by the force sensitive witch, he and his partner Atyphe, had succeeded in defeating this mighty foe, forcing this want-to-be-a-sith to retreat to his remaining vessels and flee. Fleeing from Korriban With the dark sider defeated and his Tyber Zann traitors fleeing from the planet, the security forces swiftly become aware that they are stood within a dark and twisted place. Afflicted by a deep sense of foreboding, many of the security forces request leave immediately. Sarparious, enthralled by the knowledge hidden within the tomb, desperately begins to beg to begin searching and studying. Motivated by the thirst for greater knowledge of the force, inspired by his previous membership within The Order of Kan'ath, the Doshan requests to at least collect the deceased dark sider weapons in the hopes of studying the lightsabers, disguising his curiosity and hunger behind the promise of attempting to find a way to turn them upon their masters, should Outmian ever come under the threat of a force sensitive once again. Immediately Saldena approaches Sarparious, informing him of the folly of attempting to search or learn of such a corrupted place, informing the enthralled Doshan that he will find nothing but corruption within this temples walls. Eventually Sarparious submits to his Commander's orders and escorts the survivors back to their freighters, before reluctantly abandoning the planet. The Corruption of Outmian After a series of events in Outmian attract the Imperial eye, a new mayor is forced into office within Outmian. An Imperial loyalist, this individual immediately instigates a new Imperialistic regime within the city. As one move made by this new figure, Kileo Dimoh is promoted to commanders role of The Outmian Security Force in the hopes that her pro-Imperial attitude will instigate better relations between the Outmian Security Force and the new Imperial leaders. For several weeks the Imperial's continue to control Outmian without incident. Minor hassles and harrassments seem to be the biggest problems suffered with the Imperial troops now tightening their grasp upon Outmian. Despite this, pressure upon the non-Human members of The Outmian Security Force grows as the new Mayor makes increasingly xenophobic speeches and commands. as a result, Sarparious finally resigns from The Outmian Security Force, instead accepting a new position as a bounty hunter within Cravon Wolfgang's company "Wolfgang shipping and bounties". For the rest of the Imperial occupation, Sarparious continues to remain on the side lines, simply assisting the town as a member of the militia instead of assisting in leading The Outmian Security Force as the lieutenant he once was. Events come to a peak when the new Imperial regime begin to capture and torture civilians, accussing those captured of Rebel loyalties. Soon after this, Kileo Dimoh, Erisey Casoona, Raedan Kitani and numerous other members of The Outmian Security Force are named Rebel's and forced to flee the city, leaving its protection in Sarparious's claws. With the departure of his comrades and colleagues, the Empire soon follow suite, chasing the Rebel's after the succesful battle of Hoth in an effort to finally remove them from the galaxy, leaving Outmian back to its own devices and its neighbor city of "Anchorhead" in ruin. Sarparious quickly assumes the role of assistant head of the new security force created by Dune Sea Enterprises, the "Dune Sea Enterprises Security Department" (DSEC) and begins re-organising the few able bodied, willing warriors the city still possesses. Force of Destiny One night, during a fitfull sleep, a brilliant dream jolts Sarparious from his rest. The dream was of a maiden stood before an altar that holds a single jewel, claiming to be "The Last of the Wyken", she informs Sarparious that her order was much alike to The Order of Kan'ath and that she deems Sarparious to be a fit guardian for "The Gift of the Wyken". Begrudgingly, Sarparious rises from his bed and ventures out to the cantina. There, he is shocked to discover that he was not the only sentient to suffer an unusual dream, although all those complaining of poor rest have suffered a different mental image. Sarparious recognises each sentient present, they are the force sensitives of Outmian, bar one. Saldena... After a search of the city conducted by the newly formed DSEC and their security droids, it is discovered that Saldena had left upon an expedition the very night before the dream incident. Immediately the security force team up with the management team to locate the co-ordinates of Saldena's dig site to ensure her safety and, after several hours travel, arrive at the precise co-ordinates given. Before them stood a brilliant cavern, freshly blasted open and within the ancient, poorly formed halls of an ancient temple, hewn from the rock itself. Dangerous traps and ancient defence droids still haunt the halls as DSEC carefully scour this temple of titanic proportions and it is only after a half hour of searching that finally they discover Saldena. Entering a particularly unstable corridor, Sarparious narrowly avoids a series of lazer traps designed to kill any poor sentient who trips a pressure plate. At the end of the trap, he discovers Saldena, unconscious upon the stairs of an altar. After a brief glance, Sarparious realises this to be the altar from his dreams, yet something is wrong, dangerous streams of fire and lightning cover the top of this ancient piece of artwork, preventing any from reaching the jewel. Concentrating, Sarparious reaches into the flame, baring his fangs at the pain he perceives, before pulling free the crystal. Immediately the flames and electric disapear, revealing them to be little more than a clever illusion. Keeping the crystal concealed from the group and those he believes would take it from him before he can study it, Sarparious orders DSEC to take Saldena and retreat back to Outmian. There, Sarparious spends the next week meditating with and studying the crystal, trying desperately to understand what the maiden had meant by "The gift of the Wyken". Finally, as Sarparious grips the crystal and concentrates his mind upon it, he hears a whisper... Not of a voice, not of sound, but a whisper in a sense long forgotten to Jhieve's artefact... A force whisper. Focusing further, Sarparious attempts to probe the crystal as he once had done to the minds of sentients with his force powers. The result is immediate, the crystal shatters! The very top of the jewel splinters into pieces and a golden liquid pours from the crystaline structure and, where it touches Sarparious, slides between his scales and seeps into his flesh. Every drop brings with it a new burst of strength, until finally as the shattered remains of the jewel lay dry on the floor of his meditation room, Sarparious realises he can not merely see the world, but once again sense it. The gift of the Wyken... A second chance... Sarparious's knowledge of and ability in the force had returned to its fullest. The twilight days With the DSEC forces so few in numbers and resources so limitted, it is no small wonder that Outmian slowly degenerates into a city of loss and grief. First, a dangerous cult move into the city borders, capturing and kidnapping citizens, attacking the security forces and using unknown means to corrupt all they can manage. For several months the city continues to clash with this cult, hunting their concealed temples down and eradicating all who openly support it. Severe losses are incurred and on several ocassions Outmian is severely damaged. The mysterious leader of this cult, known only as "The Kerelose Reskas", steps forward and offers to assist in destroying a rival leader within the cult in the hopes it will end their pitiful war with the city of Outmian. Co-operating, the two forces locate the temple of "The Kerelose Deshka" and lead a daring assault, killing and maiming countless cultists in their bid to reach the master of the temple. After a bloody battle, the hostile cultists lay scattered and demoralised and only those loyal to "The Kerelose Reskas" still remain standing. Agreeing to leave Outmian to its own devices, the cultist departs, taking his people with him. After the loss of the majority of the DSEC forces is discovered and no Imperial force can be located, Jabba soon takes an interest in the city again. Criminal and underworld activities grow in number and swiftly the DSEC lose control of the situation, managing only to arrest a small portion of the criminals and keep crime to a tolerable level. During this, bombings and open street warfare return to a height and the streets are swiftly deemed unsafe to walk of a night. Despite all of their best efforts, DSEC can do little more than continue to try and locate or arrest all criminals within Outmian, doing so with only a minimal amount of success. Finally, a stagnant disease long thought benign returns to the city, the Imperial pressence is reactivated. With the new Imperial's in place, the city soon falls into chaos. Outright corruption is evident in almost all activities these new Imperial's engage upon and all non-Human's who resist are swiftly punnished. Following suit with their predecessors, these new hostiles force the DSEC to co-operate, in particular Sarparious. With the DSEC firmly under their heel, the Imperial's proceed to begin openly abusing, harrassing and attacking citizens, opting to arrest and torture them for the simplest of crimes or even mere suspicions and despite this, there is nothing DSEC can do about it. To make matters worse, a number of unknown citizens begin a resistance cell, striking and attacking the Imperial's activities outside of the city in hopes of not only drawing them away, but into a trap. This state of affairs continues on until Sarparious finally leaves Outmian. =The Benefactor= Month one: Lieutenant at arms A mysterious signal is sent across the galaxy, forwarded from underground contact to underworld contact and forwarded to all possible locations. This message is from a sentient referring to himself as "The Benefactor" and claiming he knows the one true method to resist The Empire. For months now Sarparious has watched as Outmian burned and the Imperial's gleefully abused the city to their hearts desire. The malice long forgotten from his hatchlinghood begins to burn brightly with a new passion, if the Empire would burn his beloved home and all of the "good" sentients that inhabitted it, he would personally see them all burn for their crimes. With that, Sarparious informs Deia that he is leaving and that she is not to wait for his return. He promises to one day return to her or seek her out, then turns to depart from their shared abode. Following the clues sent out by The Benefactor during a second transmission, Sarparious swiftly locates a cache of weapons and uniforms left for new recruits to make use of. Equipping the camoflaged armour The Benefactor's Fist choose to serve as their standard issue equipment, Sarparious moves on to a set of co-ordinates marked on the cache, there he finds The Benefactor true. An ancient, crumbling "Old Republic" base stands deep in the dunes, its once mighty perma-crete walls now little more than crumbling stone and the proud banners that once flew now replaced with cheap, poorly improvised flags bearing a new symbol, a shrouded figure sat before four angelic beings. Without forethought, Sarparious storms into the facility, demanding to speak to The Benefactor. Immediately he proves his prowess to this mysterious figure, entirely unaware that the being he now proves himself too is in fact Jacoreb Illstrike. Quickly Sarparious is recruited into their ranks and tasked with training The Benefactor's soldiers in the most immorale yet effective tactics that the Trandoshan is familiar with. For the rest of the month, little else happens. Sarparious remains within the base, practicing and training his new comrades in preparation for a coming war as small war bands move out to begin raiding civilian targets for armaments and supplies. Month two: The battle begins The rebellion begins proper! At the beginning of this month, Sarparious takes a crack force of the soldiers he most trusts and believes to be the most formidable, forming them into his personal squad. Together, these soldiers receive their first order from The Benefactor, who tells of a research facility concealed within a city upon Corellia that has long been using living subjects to research weapons. Immediately Sarparious's squad hurry to the settlement named, finding it to be a medium population city built around this Imperial facility, where the majority of the civilians work. Appraising the situation carefully, the squad agree upon a "Stampede tactic". Without hesitation the soldiers with the largest arms turn upon the crowded streets, discharging their weapons randomly into the crowd. Further down the streets, other members of the squad swiftly do the same, driving the civilian crowd as they panic and flee, forcing them towards the Imperial facility that has so long been a source of income for their local residents. Confusion and chaos reigns as the terrified crowd storm the Imperial defenders, blinding and stunning them with their sheer mass. With this, Sarparious and his squad coldly begin the process of eliminating the bewildered defenders, effortlessly cutting into their ranks and crushing all resistance. It is only during this battle that the squad become acquainted with a new ally, "The Specialist". During the hectic combat, a solitary figure clad in a custom suit of armour slips into the facility undetected by all but Sarparious, who, pre-occupied with a phase one dark trooper, is incapable of preventing the unknown figure from interfering. For several long minutes the maelstrom of the melee continues, Sarparious's squad has suffered its first non-fatal casualty but the battle is won. Just as his people begin to approach the bunker, how ever, the unknown figure emerges from the door. Quickly warning of the explosive device he was ordered to plant by The Benefactor, he flees from the city, soon followed by Sarparious and his people. The subsequent explosion of the bases reactor results in the loss of over one quarter of the settlement. After this incident, the unknown figure introduces himself as "The Specialist", a slicer and sabotuer of some talent that was located and hired by "The Benefactor" to ensure the destruction of this faciltiy, even should Sarparious object. Little does Sarparious realise, this figure is in fact Severack Zeelan, a hatchling once adopted by his former partner Zena' within Wayfar, having spent the previous few years honing his already commendable slicing and espionage skills. For the rest of this month the raids continue and equally immorale tactics are used. The civilian casulty is believed to be in the thousands, while hundreds of Imperial's are confirmed deceased. Month three: The fall Finally, the Rebellion is in full swing and has cost The Empire several millions of credits and years of research. The battles are growing increasingly dangerous as The Empire grows more and more desperate to stop The Benefactor and his agressive tactics. Little do The Benefactor and his people realise that they have already been located. At the end of their third month, the alarms of the Old Republic facility are sounded. The Imperial's are attacking! An entire regiment of Imperial Army Troopers marches on the permiter of the facility, setting up camps and equipment ready for a long term siege. For several days The Benefactor and his people hold The Imperial's at bay, costing them entire squads of soldiers. After a particularly fierce battle, the barricades barring entrance to the barracks are finally broken and the soldiers, including Sarparious and his squad, are outnumbered and surrounded. Fighting to the bitter end, all but Sarparious are slaughtered in the combat, Sarparious himself is merely captured to use as an example and a hostage for negotiations with The Benefactor. Shortly after this, Sarparious is saved by Weekat Matiren, Erisey Casoona, Kileo Dimoh and a Wookiee Sarparious has never been acquainted with. If only they had arrived sooner... Seeing he was lost, the Imperial Army Trooper officer that was watching over Sarparious turns desperate. Firing a single slug from his carbine, he shoots Sarparious in the back of the head, point blank, removing a large portion of his skull. Later, after The Benefactor is captured and reveals himself to be Jacoreb Illstrike, he diagnoses Sarparious with severe, temporary memory damage and claims it will take Sarparious days or even weeks to restore his memory. Despite this, Sarparious is moved from The Alliance fleet and put in the care of Aniwevei gunn within the town of Kystes, under the pretenses that he may yet prove a threat to The Rebel Alliance. Little do they realise, they have just given a formidable Force Monk to a powerful Force Witch. =A new home= RESOLUTION D100 Character Sheet Current Stats <> Skills <> Force Techniques Exotic Powers Notes <> Category:NPCs